murderholefandomcom-20200214-history
Griff the Silent
Name: Griff the Silent Description: Has a griffin's head (birdlike but with cat ears) complete with feathers. Nickname: Griff Name in Goblin Town: Griffin Head Race: Goblin Hearing: acute beyond that of a typical goblin. Vision: excellent, literally eagle-eyed. Class: Thief / Fighter Attack: By weapon, plus Beak snap - damage half whatever a normal Griffin would deliver... His usual/preferred weapons are a curved or hooked dagger for each hand. Claws as backup. Preferred Weapons: A pair of curved daggers; maybe a hooked sword. Background and Quirks: Fears wands, or wizards, or both. This might have something to do with how he got the head of a Griffin. In a fight will always attack any equines (horses) present in preference to other targets. Collects egg shaped rocks. Best not to ask why. Battlecry sounds like a bird-of-prey (Scrrreeeeeeeeeeee !!) Might, stupidly, leap from a height onto an opponent if given the opportunity. Once upon a time a mage exploded and Griff (as he would later be known) was, well, never the same: *Sometimes Griff thinks like a Griffon *He will need a save or resistance check to not attack a horse. *In combat he will go for opposing equines or equine mounts (Griffins have a horse flesh thing). *There is the whole egg business, always searching for the perfect egg-shaped rocks. *He likes to attack with a curved dagger in each hand (it just feels right; like big long claws). *He will in a desperate fight go with stab/stab/bite (or if caught weaponless) claw/claw/bite. *He needs a DC check to not plunge from a height onto a foe (as if he is a flying predator). *He will often abandon his appellation ("the Silent") with a piecing 'Screeeee' noise for a battlecry. *Needs a DC to avoid that while trying for a backstabbing. If better sense prevails: he'll pull out his odd curved sword(cutlass/sabre/falchion) if it is a better attack option. He will throw projectiles / use hurled missile weapons (even discarding imperfect eggs) when it is advantageous. Projectiles: darts, throwing knives, spare daggers, flechettes, throwing stars and egg-shaped rocks. Revised and extended equipment list: : backpack, bedroll, flint and steel, belt pouch, 4 torches, 10 days of trail rations, 50 feet of rope, and a waterskin. : and : A pair of hooked daggers, and a curved sword with a blunted tip. : An odd metal cylinder (once the pommel of a sword) and a plumb bob. These are attached to each other by a short length of chain. : A belt pouch, used but mostly empty (in case egg shaped rocks are found). : A bag of curious tools like lockpicks, odd keys, nails/spikes, chopsticks, a dull stilleto (used for probing) etc. ( an improvised thieves kit). : A chalk tablet and 3 pieces of chalk (to communicate with). : Some spare poignards, knives, stilletos and such to throw at things. Leather armor (consiting of scavenged bits and bobs; hopefully with an additional found piece or two it might get up-rated to studded leather or something). Always wears gloves, pieced at the fingertips for claws, the gloves help conceal goblinoid origin. Allows people to think he has avian claws rather than hands. Had to learn to write to compensate for abnormal head (see below). Carries a chalk tablet or clay tablet to communicate. Could serve as scribe and mapmaker. Languages: understands Commonspeech, Goblin, Griffin ... does not speak. Communicates by signs mostly. Limited to bird-like vocalizations. Category:Player Characters Category:People